


Crooks and Books

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Crookshanks, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Pencil, Pets, SSHG - Freeform, Severus Snape Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all...well, almost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooks and Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelphiPsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/gifts).



> I'll leave it up to the viewer to decide what is going on here. Many thanks to our lovely mod for hosting this fabulous fest!


End file.
